A chiropractic analysis of the effects of prolonged reading in seated, prone and side lying positions confirms the muscle tension and improper posture which is experienced by one reading in those positions. These positions tend to produce poor posture, generalized muscle tension, muscle aches, as well as causing stress to the spine and related areas.
Even though students, professionals and recreational readers experience substantial discomfort from reading in these positions, they continue to do so without thought of a solution. For people with any type of back pain, or bedridden disability, reading becomes an uncomfortable chore, if not impossible.
One problem with reading in a seated position is that flexion of the neck is caused, due in part to the angle of the support, normally a desk. This flexion of the neck adds to the effect of gravity to cause muscle tension and improper stress on the spine. Back problems result.
A number of solutions have been proposed, as various cleverly engineered designs attempt to mechanically substitute for the arms of the reader. However, as is noted below, none of these prior devices recognize the need for providing a device which leads the reader to adopt the most stress free position for reading.
McCollister U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,364 is one example of prior art designs in which the reader's neck is forced into flexion. Moreover, there is no provision for turning the pages of the book, thereby adding strain to the reader. Other patent which cause unwanted flexion on the reader's neck are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,359,895 and 4,191,354. None of the prior art even consider a stress free reading position, and certainly none provide for stress free and convenient reading, even by ill patients. One must be healthy to use the prior art devices, yet prolonged use will most likely result in stress if not actual harm to the reader.
None of the prior art devices known are capable of providing a reading position which is chiropractically sound and which eliminates rather than adds to strain on the spine. It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a device which is inherently used in a position by the reader which reduces strain on the spine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device which can be used with a minimum effort, such as by ill patients who are weak, and even infirm, but who have a desire to read during their time of incapacity.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.